The field of the disclosure relates generally to computer-related games and offers provided by a merchant to a cardholder, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing an offer associated with a merchant to a cardholder that has engaged in a game.
In at least some cardholder-initiated financial transactions, the cardholder (e.g., an entity using a payment card such as a credit card, a debit card, or a prepaid card) may be incentivized to purchase goods or services (collectively referred to herein as “products”) based upon a merchant offer. The merchant offer may include, for example, a percentage reduction or nominal reduction in the cost of such products. Alternately, the merchant offer may include receiving an additional product with the purchase of a particular product.
At least some merchants sell products in physical locations such as stores. Customers such as cardholders may develop a stronger affinity to a merchant and a greater propensity to purchase products from the merchant if customers spend more time at the physical location of a merchant. Accordingly, merchants may seek to increase the time that customers spend at their physical locations. At least some merchants may additionally make games available to facilitate affinity relationships between a cardholder and the merchant.